


Forgive Me Father

by Flying_Monkees



Category: No Fandom
Genre: None - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-27
Updated: 2011-01-27
Packaged: 2020-04-11 12:58:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19110130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flying_Monkees/pseuds/Flying_Monkees
Summary: Gabriel tries to deal with his guilt.





	Forgive Me Father

Title: Forgive Me Father  
Author:  
Characters: Gabriel  
Rating: PG-13  
Warnings: None  
Word Count: 710  
Disclaimer: Heroes does not belong to me no matter how much I wish it did.  
Summary: Gabriel tries to deal with his guilt.  
Table/Prompt: For [](http://heroes-sylar.livejournal.com/profile)[**heroes_sylar**](http://heroes-sylar.livejournal.com/) 's 12 Days of Sylar:  On the Eight Day of Sylar, my true love gave to me – Eight Solemn Prayers.  
A/N: No beta's, so let me know if there's any mistakes.

The church looked foreboding and Gabriel stared up at it, swallowing hard.He was confused and he needed help but he wasn’t sure if anyone could help him.His soul was damned and there was no way God could forgive him for what he’d done.

Walking up the steps, he kept expecting something to happen.Lightening bolts to fall from the sky, the ground to open up and swallow him, hands reaching up to drag him down into hell but nothing happened.He made it to the door with no punishment.

Maybe this would be okay; maybe he could find a way to stop this before he killed again.Making his way inside, he slipped into the pew and kneeled on the cushioned board.Bowing his head, he started to pray, asking God for forgiveness, to help him resist temptation.

But no matter how hard he prayed, there was no answer.God didn’t come to him, didn’t even whisper into his ear, to tell him that he wasn’t damned and that he could be forgiven.His hands were clasped so tightly together that his knuckles were turning white and his nails were leaving half-moon indents.

A hand on his shoulder made him jump and cry out and the priest took a step back, startled.“I’m sorry my son, I didn’t mean to scare you.”He said softly.Gabriel stared wide eyed at the man before relaxing.“You looked lost, I thought I could help.”

Sliding back so he was sitting, Gabriel nodded.“I am Father.I’ve done something really bad and I don’t know if God will forgive me.”He wiped at the tears that started to slip down his cheeks.

Father Murphy looked at the young man.He recognized him, he was Virgina Gray’s son, and he’d never seen someone so tormented.Putting his hand on the man’s arm, he gave him a reassuring squeeze.“I’m sure whatever you’ve done…Gabriel?” he was pretty sure that was the boy’s name.“God will forgive you.”

Gabriel shook his head, looking down at the priest’s hand on his arm.He could feel something tickling the back of his head.He looked at the priest in horror.The only other time he’d felt this was when Brian Davis had shown him his power.Did that mean that he had a power?Oh God, was he being tested?

He couldn’t do it, the pull to take the power was so strong but he couldn’t kill a priest, especially in a church.Father Murphy was going on, trying to tell him that God wouldn’t give them more than they could handle and on and on but all he could focus on was that power.Finally, almost at his breaking point, he jumped up.

“I-I’m sorry Father, I can’t… I need to go.”He stammered out, trying to move past the priest.There was no way he could sit here any longer, he would give in to temptation again and then he really would be damned and his soul would be cast into the fiery pits of hell.

“Gabriel, wait…”Father Murphy tried but the young man pushed past him and ran down the aisle and out the door.Whatever was troubling Gabriel, he hoped he’d be able to work it out.

Slamming the doors open, Gabriel ran down the steps to the sidewalk.He was damned, that’s all there was to it.There was no way that God could forgive him, especially after what he’d just thought about doing.Making his way slowly to the shop, he went inside and shut the door behind him.There really was only one thing for him to do.If he was going to be damned, at least he could make sure he didn’t kill anyone else.

His soul was already going to hell, would it really matter?He looked up at the rafters, then went into the back to get some rope.There was no way he could kill anyone again and even if suicide was a sin, so was murder.Best he end this now while he could.Making the noose, he got up on a chair and wrapped it around the rafter and then around his neck.Taking a deep breath, he pushed the chair away.

 


End file.
